Something Obvious
by Nadia Camille Weasley
Summary: Hermione is all alone, until Ron walks in, a kiss, feelings, and something obvious all out.
1. The Remarkable Moment

Alone on Christmas Night

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor Common on Christmas Night. She was writing in to Viktor Krum;

_Dear Viktor Krum,_

_I Enjoyed your Last Letter, and I liked how you one a quidditch match by 100 points, everything is fine in Hogwarts, I am Still thinking of your Bulgaria Offer._

_Love, Your Friend,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

"Writing to Vicky Again?" said a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Ron Weasley with a smug look on his face, which she returned with an angry look on her face. "Yes, I was Writing to _Viktor_, and don't call him that!" she snapped.

"Well, so-ory!" Ron said sarcasticly, "I was just Wondering!"

Hermione just breathed out and sat down closing her letter, she felt her stomach squirm when Ron sat next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked turning to him with a smile.

"Can't a Bloke sit next to his friend?" Ron asked taking out his chess set. "Want to play?"

"What?"

"Do you want to play?" ron repeated

"Oh, um, sure" Hermione said blushing.

Ron and Hermione went through chess for a few minutes. "Winner again!" Ron exclaimed smiling ruthefully. 'Want to play again, so I can beat you the sixth time in a row?"

"Oh dont flatter yourself Ronald!" she snapped. "No I dont want to play again, I think I am getting tired."

"Ok then, if you're tired rest your head on my shoulder then!" ron blurted out. He couldn't believe what he was actually saying. But inside a Lion began to purr while Hermione came over and rested her head on shoulder.

While Hermione was Sleeping, Ron couldn't stop looking into her crystal brown eyes. He then brushed his lips on her forehead for a few seconds. It was as if Hermione felt him, because she returned the kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted up to a few minutes. Ron took his hand and brushed her arms, and Hermione reached her hands around his neck. Being alone on Christmas Night was the best night ever.


	2. A Finally, and Ron's feelings

After the kiss, Hermione and Ron sat a few feet across each other. "What did we just do" Hermione asked touching her mouth, even though she was very pleased.

"We just kissed..." Ron said, just as shocked as she was.

"Does that mean-" hermione began but was interupted by Ron.

"-We're a couple? That depends, do you want to?" Ron asked eagerly, he hoped and hoped she would say...

"Yes." Hermione said smiling.

"Really?" Ron asked, even though he didn't need it to be repeated, though Hermione didn't have time to repeat it seeing that Ron had grabbed her face and began to kiss her.

After a few minutes, Ron was on his back with his hands on Hermione's back.

"Ahem!" said a very familiar voice.

Hermione and Ron immediatley got up and looked around, there standing in the clear was Harry Potter, they're best friend.

"You guys have _alot_ to explain!" Harry said smirking.

Ron and Hermione took turns explaining what happened.

When they were finished, they left Harry mouth opened jaw length.

"And that's what happened" Hermione finished.

"Oh Finally!" Harry said walking up the steps to the boys dormitries.

"What does he mean by "Finally"?" Ron asked puzzled.

"I guess he means it was pretty Obvious..." Hermione replied.

_Had it been that Obvious? That Ron and Hermione were destined for each other?_

"Ok, we should talk about how obvious it is, me first" Ron began "When I first saw you, I thought you were very pretty, and when you spoke you made my heart melt, during second and third year, I might have grown to like you. During Fourth Year, when I heard you were with Viktor Krum, I grew very jealous, and when you became Viktor's pen Pal, I suddenly lost my mind" Ron then put his hands on top of hers and smiles his bright freckled smile.

Now, it was Hermione's turn.


	3. Hermione's feelings, and something obvio

"Well, when you were reciting the spell, I thought that you were, very cute in first year, and during second year I was growing a crush on you, and I knew I liked you when you hurled slugs for me. In third year, I was happy to have a reason to fling my self in your arms and break down completely. Fourth year, when Fluer kissed you, I was Very very Furious, and after the Yule Ball, I knew that you really liked me but was to afraid to admit it." Hermione Explained looking very white to show out all her feelings.

"Wow, was it that obvious though?" Ron asked

"Yes, I guess it was." hermione replied

"So who should we tell?" Ron blurted out, he wished he didn't say that because hermione smile faded.

"No one yet. I mean we've only been an us for 15 minutes!" hermione said.

"Well can I ask you one thing?" asked ron.

"Yes, Ronald?" hermione said smiling her her-mio-nish smile

"Wanna do some Prefect Duty?" ron asked smiling.

Hermione agreed, and let Ron lead the way, to prefect duties.

While on the way, they saw Mcgonagall coming towards them, beaming, but when she saw Ron and Hermione, the beaming suddenly stopped.

"Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger are you holding hands?" Mcgonagall asked looking towards they're hands.

"Well, yes professor." Ron whispered looking to the floor, hoping he could find a lucky penny.

"Does that mean-?" Mcgonagall asked. Hermione nodded, and Mcgonagall beamed brighter than she ever had.

"Oh, my, finally after all these years! If you excuse me, I need to find dumbledore, he owes me 10 gallons now." Mcgonagall joked walking past them.

"Mcgonagall knew it too! If Snape thought if it was obvious I'll be a frog in the ocean!" Ron exclaimed shocked.

"Let's just finish up our duties, if Draco Malfoy thought it was obvious _I'll_ be a frog in the ocean!" Hermione said, giggling.

While during prefect Dutie, people were coming back from christmas Holiday's,and everytime they saw Ron and Hermione they would either giggle and start talking.

"Finally, did you know how obvious it was?" or, "Oh yay! I always knew they'll end up together, not just any guy would hurl slugs for any girl you know!"

"This feels scary" Hermione whispered on their way to the Great Hall.

To Hermione horror, they bumped into Draco. "Oh finally! Maybe with your brains, Granger You would become an Auror and pay for Weasley's Insurance!" Draco teased. Other slytherins behind him smirked and snickered.

"Oh, go soak your greasy head, would you!" Ron shot back.

While walking into the great hall they bumped into Snape, fortunately he was the same Snape, unfortunately, he was the same Snape.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger holding hands, I won't say that it's obvious, but I will take 5 points from gryffindor for actually holding hands. Good Day." then walked off.

"Ugh! He knows it's obvious and then just takes away points!" ron growled.

During the rest of the Christmas day, Ron and Hermione were praised by onlookers, and other teaches, even Dumbledore was very cheery everytime he walked past them! Something more powerful then magic did something wonderful.


End file.
